


Unforeseen (T)issues

by sadpendragon



Series: Polyamory 101 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Living Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Of all the things that could go wrong living together, they did not expect it to be toilet paper.





	Unforeseen (T)issues

**Author's Note:**

> [just...the only way i imagine modern gwen when writing her is with angel's more natural bouncy curls...so i feel like you should too when reading my fics...]

Gwen flushed the toilet. She took the empty paper roll and threw it away before going up to the cabin to replace it with a new one. Only the cabin, where all their toilet paper was stored, was empty.

It was late, she was tired and this couldn’t possibly happen, again. Gwen rushed to the living room. Both Merlin and Arthur were sitting on the sofa, bickering, like always. She placed herself in front of them, hands on her hips. They both instantly stopped talking, staring up at her. Their worried expressions quickly turned slightly fearful. Good.

“How,”—she stomped her foot—“are we out of toilet paper?” She threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. ”Again!”

Arthur immediately pointed an accusing finger at Merlin, “It was his week to do extra grocery shopping!”

Merlin gaped. “It was not!” He frowned at Arthur.

Gwen closed her eyes and massaged her temple. “I think we underestimated how many toilet paper three people living together needed.”

“Probably,” Arthur chuckled.

“Oh you shut up, I know damn well it was your week,” she said.

“Ha!” Merlin exclaimed. “Dollophead.”

They were both now engaged in what seemed like a battle to whom had the longest tongue. Gwen wondered how in the world she fell in love with two of the most childish men. She stopped wondering when they both stood up to embrace her in a crushing hug.

“I’ll go shopping first thing in the morning,” Arthur said. He kissed the top of her head.

“And I’ll make us all some crepes,” Merlin said, then added, “and make sure Arthur _actually_ wakes up.”

Gwen snorted. She could see Arthur wanted to retord. “Dont. We all know how much of a morning person you are,” she said. Arthur frowned. Gwen wiggled her arm out of the embrace to squeeze Arthur’s butt playfully.

“Hey!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Say please and I’ll kiss it better,” Gwen said.

Gwen was looking up at Arthur who was smirking down at her.

Merlin groaned slightly. “Oh my goodness! How are you two horny 24/7.” He rolled his eyes, but Gwen could see he was suppressing his smile.

“Shut up and hug me harder,” she told Merlin.

He smiled, buried his face in her hair and held her tighter. Arthur held them both tighter as well. And Gwen wondered how in the world she had been lucky enough to love, and to be loved back, by these two wonderful idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i was finally FINALLY able to finish a fic abt them -my truest ship- and it's based on a toilet paper prompt lol
> 
> [Inspired by renniequeer's tumblr post: "Honestly the worst part of polyamory is just how damn much toilet paper you go through in a week."]


End file.
